koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shachi
Shachi (シャチ) is a resident of Shura. When he was fifteen, he was reluctantly abandoned by his father, Akashachi, after an unsuccessful invasion of the island continent. Through sheer willpower to live, he was able to defend himself against the ruthless residents, slowly adjusting to the new land. He eventually met and fell in love with Leia, abandoning his dreams of leaving the island in order to protect her. She encouraged him to learn the values of virtue, leading him to seek tutelage under the local Hokuto teacher, Jukei. Armed with the fearsome techniques of Hokuto Ryuken, Shachi became feared as "Rasetsu", a demon that devours Shura. His new power gave him a ruthless side that led him to drive Leia away - or so Shachi wanted her to think. In truth, he had intentionally driven Leia away from him in order to spare her the pain of grief should he fall in his quest to bring order to the land. Although Shachi knew of the legend of Raoh, he refused to wait for the distant savior, instead hoping to achieve peace through his own hands. When he learns of Kenshiro's arrival on the island, Shachi plans on using the successor of Hokuto Shinken to defeat the rival forces on Shura. By doing so, Shachi believes he can reign supreme and provide the grandiose protection he thinks Leia needs. He thinks Kenshiro is nothing but a pawn until he learns that Hyou is Kenshiro's biological brother. Shachi feels that protecting family ties is more precious than life, risking his life to save Kenshiro on more than one occasion. He prevents the brothers from fighting from one another throughout the story, and he is the one to reveal the truth to Kenshiro. After Hyou recovers his memories, Shachi and Leia swear to protect the temple housing the secret technique of the Hokuto ancestors. Kaioh ambushes them and Shachi exerts himself to guard Leia and the secret technique. Though he fights bravely, he is mortally wounded by Kaioh. Shachi's courage revives the spirits of the noble Hokuto founders, and the ghosts' enmity frightens Kaioh away from the temple. Proud to have saved those precious to him, Shachi succumbs to his injuries soon after. Quotes *"I am the Rakshasa, devourer of demons!" *"Hahaha! With these fists, I shall surpass the gods themselves!" *"Even if it means drinking the blood of my victims, I must make my fists even more powerful!" *"I am Shachi of Hokuto Ryuken! I have come for your head!" *"The savior... I can't sit around and wait for him to appear!" *"Repent for your stupidity in the afterlife!" *"I have already seen through your movements!" *"When the Seven Stars of Hokuto shine, I will be the Rakshasa that feasts upon Shuras!" *"Hmph! I'm gonna rip your fat stomach to pieces!" *"God's Land... Don't make me laugh. My fists are more powerful than any gods!" *"You do not leave an opening... However, I know you must have a weakness somewhere!" *"I'm going to make this quick. The blood I shed is not for you to bathe yourself in." *"The path of the Rakshasa is straight and true! There is no turning back!" *"A bloodthirsty wolf... That should be a good match for a Rakshasa that feasts on demons." *"Am I strong like the man you once asked me to become?" *"So your style was created before Hokuto Ryuken... Do you really think that such an outdated style will be effective against me?" *"You're a strange man indeed... In fact, you remind me a lot of myself." *"I fight to create a world in which those close to me can live in peace." *"You are merely a pawn to be sacrificed for my ambition! Time to shut you up for good!" *"I have been waiting for this moment! You shall pay for what you did to my father!" *"I've still got more than enough strength to get away!" *"I have finally managed to see through your fists. I hope your head is ready for the chopping block!" *"I may not survive this encounter, but I must put my life on the line nonetheless!" *"My role here is finished..." Gameplay Moveset Techniques *''Hama Dokushi'' (Rupturing Grinding Solitary Finger) - Shachi uses a single finger to emit a burst of destructive energy. Uses this technique to dismember Kaiser within the original series. *''Katsuhagan'' (Shriek-Grabbing Jab) - Shachi crushes his hands together, sending an enormous blast of energy to attack his prey. *''Haryuu Souran'' - Shachi jumps into the air and rapidly strike at opponents below him before blasting the ground and blowing away enemies. *''Shunen Sen'' - Shachi dashes leaving the stars of Hokuto behind him, which then shoot up pillars of energy and attack enemies. *''Tou Shuu So Ha'' - Shachi does a pose on the ground, then shoots skywards with a devastating kick. *''Rasetsu Tenkai'' (Rakshasa's Fury) - Shachi unleashes a deadly auto combo at his enemies, ending with a kick. Fighting Style Shachi's fighting style sees him make use of rapid direct blows enhanced with his aura; out of the other Hokuto Ryuken fighters, he is the most close range centered character of the school. His advantage lies in the player maneuvering him in his combo strings, allowing him to make the most of range in his close range fighting style. Gallery Shachi-concept.jpg|Concept artwork with eye patch Shachi-comic.jpg|Comic faithful outfit External Links *Hokuto Renkitōza wiki profile Category:Fist of the North Star Characters